


Ornaments

by mpmwrites



Series: Reed1700 One Shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Gavin, Rk900, and Connor get a Christmas tree





	Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burrahobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/gifts).



> Burra requested Reed1700 Festive Fluff! Not proofread bc it's 1:30 am.

Gavin shoved his hands in his pockets, "It's so fucking cold." He scowled as his teeth chattered. The sliding doors opened with a slight woosh and he, Connor, and Rafe stepped through into the fenced area of the hardware store. Before them lay rows of Christmas trees and a few other families milled about, taking their pick of the conifers. Connor's eyes lit up with delight.

"How big of a tree should we get?" he posed, leading the other two over to a row of balsams. His enthusiasm bled into Gavin and Rafe, Rafe offering a small smile as he tucked his hand around Gavin's elbow.

"Whichever you like best, Con." Gavin reminded. He hadn't been so keen on having a live tree; sap and pine needles to clean up and the potential of the cat trying to eat it had warned him off the concept in all the time he'd lived alone.

"Your ceilings are 10 feet, Gavin, it would be most ascetically pleasing to get a seven to eight foot tree." Rafe explained with a measured tone.

"Rafe says to pick a tall one!" Gavin called as Connor moved further away. He shivered again, the sensation moving from his chattering teeth all the way down his chest as they walked. Rafe pulled away briefly but wrapped his arm over Gavin's shoulders as they caught up with Connor, who was holding up a monster of a tree. It reached far above Gavin's head. Connor beamed with pride at his choice.

"I like it." Rafe offered plainly, reading the excitement that Connor was putting off. Gavin looked at the tree, unconvinced until both androids seemed to agree, then shrugged.

"If this is the one you want, it's fine."

One unfortunate struggle with a hacksaw later, the tree was erected proudly in the corner of Gavin's living room as Rafe and Connor strung lights around it like they'd done it a thousand times before. Gavin hauled out the box of ornaments from the back of his closet, popping off the plastic lid to reveal the baubles inside. He dropped onto the couch with a cup of steaming coffee waiting on the coffee table.

"Aren't you going to help?" Connor chirped.

"You two insisted on this, so why would I take all your fun?" Gavin offered, a knowing smirk on his face as he folded his legs comfortably. Connor's face fell slightly and he let out a small laugh. "I can't even reach half the tree." He explained, "Plus its way more fun watching you two." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Rafe knowingly smiled back as he continued to arrange the lights.

"I thought it would be nice if we did it together, but if you don't want to, I understand." Connor nodded, his pleasant smile returning. Gavin hated it when he did that, and Connor knew it (which was probably why he did it so often).  Gavin sighed and clambered back off the couch, reaching into the box of ornaments and extracting a favorite. He stepped close and hung it randomly on the tree.

"Happy?" He offered, standing on his toes to kiss Connor on the cheek. A genuine smile overtook Connor's face as he picked an ornament to join Gavin's, and the three continued on taking turns placing mismatched decorations into the branches. Once the box was empty, they stood shoulder to shoulder to appraise the tree carefully.

"Oh." Gavin seemed to remember something and moved away, both androids turning to watch him. "I got you guys a present." He explained, opening one of the kitchen cabinets and fishing out a gift wrapped with plain green paper.

"Traditionally gifts aren't opened until Christmas Day." Rafe observed, taking the package anyway.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping you'd open it now, but you don't have to." Gavin shrugged vaguely. Rafe immediately began tearing the paper. "It's for the both of you, or all of us, I guess." He explained nervously, watching as the paper dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap. Connor stepped close to Rafe to inspect the gift. It was a rectangular ornament picture frame, holding a selfie that Rafe had taken as he and Connor planted kisses on each of Gavin's blushing cheeks.

"Thank you, Gavin." Rafe said warmly, hanging it in the direct center of the tree after moving another ornament to make a proper place. Connor beamed at the new addition as GAvin approached, lacing his fingers into Connor's.

"Merry Christmas." Gavin endeared, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
